Old Enemies Return
by Maverick500
Summary: When 3 suitcase nukes are smuggled into Los Angeles rouge CTU Agents Jack Bauer and Kyle Dessler must contend with old enemies and stop a nuclear holocaust. Tony/Michelle, Chloe/Morris, Jack/Audrey, OC/Kim. Please R&R. Ch. 3 Now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of 24 they belong to FOX I'm just borrowing them. However the character of GYSGT. Kyle Dessler."

**A/N: This is a totally AU story.**

** Chapter 1:**

It was just passed 12:30 when a small group of 6 heavily armed men dressed in black fatigues, black jump boots, body armor and carrying silenced 4.6 x 30mm HK mp7A1's. They quickly took out the guards then walked up 5to the pier in time to see a ship sailing under the Dutch flag pull into the pier. The leader , a tall powerfully built White man with a shaved head and cold dark brown eyes hopped aboard the ship and began to talk to the Chinese man on deck.

GYSGT. Kyle Dessler walked into his bedroom and saw his wife of four years Kim Dessler laying in bed watching TV. He said as he pounced on her, "Finally got her to sleep."

Kim asked as she flipped onto his back and straddled his stomach, "Not as easy as it looks huh?"

Kyle replied as he captured her lips in afiery kiss, "Nope."

He had pulled her down on top of him when his cell began to ring. He grabbed the phone off of the nightstand as Kim sat up and growled, "Dessler."

His older sister Michelle said, "Kyle we have a problem."

Kyle asked as he snapped to sitting position, "What's up 'Chelle?"

She replied as Kim climbed off of him and turned down the TV, "About half an hour ago A well armed team of highly trained commandos broke into the docks and killed the guards."

Kyle asked, "What did they want?"

Michelle replied, "That is still unknown; although a ship sailing under the Dutch flag arrived about the time the commandos stormed the docks. We have no idea what was on the ship or what the commandos wanted. We need you and Kim to come in."

Kyle said as he directed Kim to go get Teri ready, "Alright. We have to take Teri to Jack and Audrey's then we'll be in most ricky tick."

She said, "Alright. See you when you get here."

He said as he terminated the connection, "Copy that."

Then he jumped in the shower. 5 minutes later he stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. He stood 5'9" tall and weighed 175#. He a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, short light brown hair that he keep in a Marine Corps High and Tight, and cold gray-green eyes. He wore tight dark blue jeans, black cowboy boots and a tight black t-shirt. He also an MTM black titanium Patriot Commando watch on his left wrist, stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a black .45 Springfield 1911 TRP in a black Galco HALO BELT HOLSTER on his right hip, his highly encrypted IPHONE on his left hip, a .45 Detonics Combat Master in a black Galco ankle holster strapped to his left ankle and a black Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife in his right hip pocket. He slid in into his battered black leather jacket as Kim came in carrying Teri. He asked as raked his eyes over her shapely body "You packing?"

She replied as she flipped the right side of her suit coat open to reveal the .40 HK USP Compact holstered at her right hip. He grinned wolfishly as he said, "Take Teri to Audrey then meet me at CTU. If I know Jack he's already there."

She gave a quick peck on the lips as she said, "Alright."

Then he kissed Teri on the top of her as whispered, "I love you sweetheart. Be good for Grandma Audrey ok?"

Teri replied in a tired little voice, "Ilove you too Daddy. I'll be good."

He ruffled her honey blond hair as he said, "I know you will sweetie.

And with one last kiss from Kim he walked out, climbed into his Kodiak Brown 2014 Ford F150 King Ranch, fired it up and sped away.

35 minutes later he walked into CTU and straight up Chloe and Morris. He asked as Jack, Tony, Michelle and Bill Buchannan walked up, "Do we have anymore Intel?"

Chloe replied as Curtis Manning walked up closely followed by District Supervisor Nadia Yasir, "We don't know anymore than we did when Michelle briefed you."

Nadia sneered in a caustic voice, We could speed up our Intel acquisition if Kim would hurry up and get here."

Then she asked coldly, "Kyle exactly where is your wife?"

Kyle replied in a brittle tone, "She's taking our daughter to Audrey's. So back Nadia."

Nadia was about to say something when Jack hissed, "You heard him Nadia back off."

Right at that moment Kim breezed in an sat down at her station beside Chloe as she asked, "What do we know?"

Kyle quickly briefed her. When he was finished Nadia snapped, "You would know all of that if-."

She was cut off by Michelle, "That's enough Nadia. Why are you even here?"

Nadia replied in a haughty tone, "Division wants to be kept in the loop."

Bill said, "You go back and tell Alberta Green that we'll give her regular updates."

Nadia looked as if she wanted to argue but since Bill was the regional director she just said as she left, "Yes sir."

When the heavily muscled man returned to the ware house he walked into his boss's office and took a seat. Chase Edmunds asked, "Did Cheng bring them?"

The man replied, "Yes sir."

Chase grinned as he said, "We still need a few things before we detonate these weapons."

The man asked, "Like what sir?"

Chase replied, "We need to liberate Nina Meyers Chrstopher Henderson and Steven Saunders from the dark holes the government stuck them in."

The man said, " I thought they were dead."

Chase said, "No; they were all shipped to a very black prison in the Mojave Desert. I want you to take Willis and his team with you. Also grab 2 of the snipers."

The man asked, "Sir; I don't mean any disrespect sir but do you think we need that many people. I mean when I was in Delta we did this kind of thing all of the time with 4 and 5 man teams."

Chase leveled a cold glare at the man as he in an icy tone, "I realize what you can Richardson but I want you take Willis and his team so they can provide backup and cover you. But I want your team to be the ones to extract the packages."

Richardson nodded as he said, "Yes sir."

And with that he went to prep his teams.

Kyle had just gotten his 3rd cup of coffee when Chloe said, "I got something."

They all gathered around as Jack asked, "What do you have Chloe?"

Chloe replied as she tapped a few more keys, "I have head shots of all six of the assailants."

Kyle said as he took a long drink of his coffee, "Put them up on the screen. Also run them through Facial Rec."

Chloe snarked, "Why didn't I think of that; oh wait I did."

Kyle chuckled as Tony asked, "Did you get any results?"

Chloe replied as she put all six pictures up on the huge 75" Plasma screen, "Not yet."

Kyle gasped, "I know them."

**Hope y'all like this. As I said, the story is completlely AU**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Tony asked, "Who are they?"

Kyle's cold gray-green eyes glinted dangerously as he replied in an icy tone, "Well the bald guy is Jon Richardson; he's former Delta, the black guy is Jeremiah Jordan; former DEVGRU demo expert. And the other 4 guys you should know."

When Tony gave him a puzzled look he prompted, "Think back to Sierra Leone '97."

Tony said, "Three of them were members of our Recon team. I'm not sure who the last guy is."

Jack said, "His name is Arnold Jameson. He used to be with CIA's SOG"

Kyle picked up where Jack left off, "And our Agency contact for the Panama OP."

Tony exclaimed, "Of course."

Michelle asked, "What was the Sierra Leone OP?"

Jon Richardson glared disdainfully at Stanley Willis and said in a low voice, "Remember you and your team are strictly to cover us. Under no circumstances do you enter the prison."

The former LAPD SWAT Commander replied stiffly, "Got it."

Richardson gave a curt nod as he readied his MP-7A1 and whispered, "Let's go."

The others follow silent as wraiths. Once they had breached the underground prison They split up into 3 2 man teams. Richardson and Jordan headed for Nina Meyer's cell as Billy McBride and Tommy Davidoff headed for Steven Saunders cell leaving Arnold Jameson and Terrell Roberts to get Christopher Henderson. They all encountered resistance but quickly killed the guards. The guards in the surveillance room saw what was going on inside the prison then they switched to outside cameras and saw Willis's team engaging the perimeter guards. The younger of the two guards asked in a frightened voice, "What do we do?"

The older guard replied as he pulled an 5.56MM M4 SOPD off a rack, "We send out an alert the we try to stop them."

The younger guard was terrified as he grabbed a 7.62X51MM M-14 ERB and punched an alarm button as he said in voice full of false bravado, "Let's do it."

The older guard nodded briskly and they both rushed to confront the gunman.

McBride had just emerged with Saunders in tow; when suddenly the air came alive with automatic fire. He yelled over to Davidoff, "I thought we killed all of the guards?"

Davidoff replied, "Apparently we didn't."

He quickly fired off a three round burst as he keyed his COMM "Taking heavy fire."

Richardson asked, "How many hostiles are there?"

Davidoff replied as McBride was hit in the right shoulder, "My best guess is two."

Richardson replied as he and Jordan hustled Nina into an office, "We're on our way."

The words had just left his mouth when Roberts and Jameson rushed in. Suddenly Davidoff spoke again, "No need to hurry. We got the guards. We are on our way to the RV."

Richardson said as they all hustled to the RV, "See you there."

Tony had just got done explaining what he could about the Sierra Leone OP, when a bright red alert message began flashing on Kim, Chloe and Morris's computer screens. Kyle asked "Uh guys what's that?"

Kim hurriedly tapped a couple keys. Then she had a panicked expression her face as she said, "It says that a highly secure DOD prison is under attack."

Both Kyle and Jack tensed as Tony asked, "Where is it?"

Chloe replied, "in the Mojave Dessert."

Jack said as he, Kyle and Curtis went to suit up, "Tony contact the President. I want to know why we were never informed of the location of this prison."

Tony nodded as he replied, "I will. I'll lso have a TAC team meet you there."

Jack nodded as Kyle walked over and embraced Kim as he whispered, "I'll be okay baby; after all I'm a gung-ho MARSOC Marine Scout/Sniper."

She grinned slightly as he said, "Go get em Marine."

Kyle kissed her as he said, "Ooo-Ra."

Kim giggled as Kyle hurried to the locker room.

When the AH6 Little Bird helicopters arrived on scene Kyle called out as the fast ropes were kicked out, "Everybody watch their six."

As they fast roped to the ground Richardson's team linked up with Willis and his team. Willis asked, "You got the packages?"

Richardson gave him a look and was about to say something, when two of Willis's team were taken out with head shots. His head jerked up and he grabbed an M4SOPD that one of the downed gunman had dropped. He brought the TRIJICON ACOG to his eye and saw the 15 man CTU TAC Team. He also saw Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning and an unknown man carrying a 5.56MM HK 416. He yelled, We have incoming."

Roberts peered through his EOTECH 552 Holographic Sight he cursed, "Oh hit."

Roberts peered through his TRIJICON RMR Reflex Sight and said, "We're fucked."

Richardson asked, "Why; who is that other guy?"

Jordan said as he peered through his TRIJICON VCOG, "That's Gunnery Sergeant Kyle Dessler."

Richardson felt as if he jast been punched in the stomach. He had heard about Gunny Kyle Dessler. He ordered, Kill them all."

And with that they all open fire.

Immediately 3 TAC Team members are gunned down. Kyle cursed as he took careful aim and killed a tango with a well placed center mass shot. Jack kills three tangos with three three round bursts from his 5.56MM M4. As the incoming automatic grew more intense 4 more TAC Team members were killed. Kyle yelled, "We need better cover."

Jack nodded as the 7 of them scurried to better cover. Just as he was about join them Curtis's head exploded. Kyle cursed in Russian as he killed the tango with a three round burst. Jack said as he glanced at the remaining TAC Team members, "We need backup."

Kyle nodded as he touched his COMM unit and said, "Lim we need a Reaper on our POS most ricky tick."

Tony asked, "What's wrong?"

Kyle replied as he clipped a hostil in the shoulder, "We're under attack. We have 8 Kilo India Alphas."

Tony asked, "What about Curtis?"

Kyle replied, "He's one of them. I'm sorry LT."

Tony said somberly, "Thanks Gunny."

Then his voice hardened as he said, "The Reaper will be on station in 5 mikes."

Kyle was about to sign off when he breathed, "Holy shit. I don't believe it."

Michelle hearing the barely controlled anger in her litte brother's voice asked, "What is it?"

Kyle growled in an icy tone, "Nina Meyers, Christopher Henderson and Stephen Saunders are alive."

**Tell me what y'all think. Should Jck or Kyle get wounded?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Tony asked after several intense moments of silence, "What did you just say?"

Kyle replied as the air came alive with an intense barrage of automatic weapons fire, "You heard me. Where the hell is that Reaper?"

Tony replied, "It will be there."

Kyle replied, "Copy that. Dessler out."

Jack stated as they heard the sound of the approaching chopper, "We need to stop them."

Kyle gave a brisk nod as he called, "Sniper up."

A small guy with brick red hair and emerald green eyes jogged up and said, "Yes sir."

Kyle said, "Give me your rifle."

Without saying a word the sniper handed him his 7.62 mm x 51 HK MSG90A1. He knelt down behind the sniper rifle and peered into the 24X ZEISS Victory FL Diavari. He placed the illuminated reticle on one of the hostile's head and gently squeezed the trigger and watched as the 181 grain boat tailed Lapua made his head explode like an overripe melon.

Richardson watched as Dixon; Willis RTO was killed with a headshot. He keyed his COMM unit and demanded "Overwatch; did either of you see where the shot came from?"

Randy Brooks; former HRT sniper said, It came from the rock overhang to our 3 O'clock"

Richardson asked, "Do either of you have a shot?"

Jimmy Ericson; former Delta Force sniper replied in a flat voice as he peered through his TRIJICON Accupoint scope and prepared to pull the trigger of his 7.62mmX54 M24SWS, I've got a bead on the sniper."

Then he exclaimed, "Holy shit. The sniper is GYSGT Kyle Dessler and you'll never guess who's with him."

Richardson asked, "Who?"

Ericson replied, "Jack Bauer."

The news made Richardson's blood run cold. Two of the most dangerous men in the world were trying to stop him. He couldn't believe this. He pulled out his cell and made a call.

Kim asked, "Tony when will that Reaper be on sight?"

Tony replied, "It should be on station in 2 minutes."

She relayed that information to Kyle; who yelled, "I don't think we have two minutes."

Kim asked in a concerned voice, "Why? What happened?"

Kyle replied as he downed another one of Willis's team with a center mass shot, "Me and Jack are the only two left and we're black on ammo"

Kim knew exactly what that meant. She asked, "Where is te drone coming from?"

Tony replied, Creech AFB. I'll connect you with the pilot; a one LT. Chris Tanner."

Kim nodded as Tony made the call.

Kyle glanced over at Jack and asked, "You hear that?"

Jack strained hard as he replied, "Yea..It sounds like…Oh shit it's a Mh-53M Pave Low IV."

Jack said, "CTU; we have an incoming helo. It sounds like the newest Pave Low."

Tony asked, "Are you sure Jack?"

Jack replied as Kyle killed three of Willis's men with center mass shots, "Yea; both me and Kyle recognize the sound."

Kyle as he downed Willis with a ead shot, "ETA on the Reaper?"

Kim replied, "I just got off the phone with LT. Tanner at Creech. The Reaper will reach you in 3 minutes."

Both Jack and Kyle cursed as huge volley of automatic fire was unleashed uop them. Jack yelled, "The helo landed and we're pinned down."

Kyle yelled, "Track them with satellite."

Morris said, "On it mate."

As suddenly as it began it ended. Kyle risked a look and saw the helo lifting off. He thundered, "DAMMIT."

Jack said, "They got away."


End file.
